The present invention relates to a folding game, particularly a game to form a spheroid by assembly of a plurality of folding members.
There are many kinds of folding or assemble games in the market, such as the magic cube, puzzler, and so forth. They are all designed to meet the need for challenge in modern life and the need for novelty.
In view of the above needs, the inventor created a magic folding game which has the following features:
(1) Each folding member is in the form of a combination of two polygons with a joining line, from which connection arcs are extended for interlacing in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction so that assembly of a plurality of such folding members can form a spheroid.
(2) Each folding member can be in the form of a combination of two different polygons, such as a triangle, square, pentagon, hexagon, octagon, and so forth.
(3) Clockwise or counterclockwise interlacing of the connection arcs can provide a firm assembly to form a spheroid without use of any adhesive.
(4) Making of a spheroid with a plurality of folding members requires some degree of intelligence and patience.
(5) The folding member is of simple structure, easy to make, and can be made in different combinations of polygons.